Los Pequeños Mereodadores
by Marie Wolfschoon
Summary: 4º CAPITULO LOS CHIBIS MEREODADORES! trauma emocional de la autora
1. La explosion

James- por que? T________T  
  
moony- por que que?  
  
Sirius- por que nos haces eso?  
  
moony- por que si acason kieren k haga eso? ¬¬  
  
Remus- plis!  
  
Moony- nnnnnnnoooooooo ya callense.   
  
Los pequeños Mereodadores.   
  
Era una tarde fresca de octubre pero muy fria en las mazmoras del Colegio Hogwarts. El profesor Nonaka estaba dando clases a los de 5º años de Gryffindor y Slytherin:   
  
Profesor- quiero que hagan una pocion de encoger y despues la probaremos- sonriendo cinicamente a los Gryffindors entre los cuales estaban   
  
James Potter: un chico alto con buen cuerpo, cabello azabache, ojos azules.  
  
Sirius Black: chico moreno de ojos azules y cabellos de este mismo color.   
  
Remus Lupin: licantropo y chico blando con ojos dorados al igual que el cabello  
  
Peter Petegriw: bajito y gordinflon de pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Todos ellos eran los famosisimos mereodadores de Hogwarts.   
  
Como toda regla la clase de pociones era la clase mas odiada por Gryffindor ya que su queridisimo profesor favorecia a Slytherin. Esa clase no era la esepcion lo Gryffindors ya habían perdido   
  
10 puntos mientra que los Slytherin habian ganado 50.   
  
James- ey Snivellus me contaron por ahi que dicen que no te bañas.   
  
Snape- callate Potter por que si no te das cuenta yo he ganado mas puntos que tu.  
  
James- te crees el mejor Snivellus- mientras se paraba cuando se escucho un BOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!que movio todas las paredes del castillo. Cuando el humo ya se hubiese dispersado se pudo ver 4   
  
bebes en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente. Entre ellos se pudo distinguir el pelo grasoso de Snape, los ojos Azules de Sirius, el cabello azabache de James y los ojos dorados de Remus.  
  
Lily- Dios mio James, Sirius, Remus y Severus son bebes.   
  
Porf- Llamen a la Señora Promfey y Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore- yo no creo eso necesario Lukos.   
  
Prof- Señor mire el estado de estos estudiantes que haremos.   
  
Dumbledore- dejemoslo donde la señora Promfey. Así fueron a la enfermeria seguidos por Lily y su grupos de amigas cargandolos.  
  
Sra. Promfey- Dios mio que paso aqui?  
  
Lily se puso a explicar que paso mientras que Dumbledore y los otros profesores se pusieron a buscar un antidoto.   
  
Sra. Pormfey- Dumbledore que haremos con ellos?  
  
Dumbledore- tendremos que dejarselos a cargo de algunas alumnas de Gryffindor y Slytherin.   
  
Sra. Promfey- pero quien sera?  
  
Dumbledore- seran...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Moony- si quieren leer el proximo capitulo no duden mandar r/r preguntas para el siguiente capitulo:   
  
quienes seran las que cuidaran a los bebes?   
  
quien fue el que causo la exploción?  
  
cual sera el antidoto?  
  
Moony- lo sabran el proximo capitulo bye. 


	2. Torneo de los chibis mereodadores

Hola de nuevo aki les va mi segundo capitulo  
  
James- por que lo hiciste T.T  
  
Moony-dejame pensarlo...por que si   
  
Remus-eres muy mala  
  
Moony-lo so pero con orgullo...ahora sigamos el proximo capitulo.  
  
  
  
El Torneo de los chibis mereodadores  
  
Dumbledore-seran pue no se  
  
Sra. Promfey- caida al estilo anime.(se que no es un anime pero no me resisti n_n)  
  
Dumbledore- pue que sugiere usted.  
  
Sra. Promfey- por que no hacemos una subasta solamente para las alumnas mayores de Gryffindor   
  
y Slytherin.   
  
Dumbledore- Pue...ta bien.   
  
En el gran comedor.   
  
Dumbledore se levanta y dice:  
  
Queridos alumnos dado que ya se enteraron lo que le paso a el Sr.Potter, Lupin,Black y Snape   
  
vamos a hacer una subasta (chicas sonriendo y suspiraron) solo para alumnas mayores (maldijeron  
  
las menores y sonrieron las mayores) solo para Gryffindor y Slytherin. Bueno eso estodo sigan   
  
comiendo.   
  
En esos dias todas las chicas de Hogwarts de Gryffindor y Slytherin mayores estaban ahorrando   
  
dinero y algunas veces hasta inclusivamente se hacian bromas asi mismas para quedarse con los  
  
bebes.   
  
Mientras en la enfermeria la Sra. Promfey estaba demasiada atareada y se la pasaba corriendo   
  
de un lado a otro dandole de comer y cambiando de pañales a los bebes.   
  
En el Gran comedor.   
  
Dumbledore- alumnos como la subasta es una semana y la Sra.Promfey me ha pedido que algunas   
  
estudiantes elegidas por los profesores se haran cargo de ello y las estudiantes son:   
  
LiLy Evans  
  
Continuara...  
  
Moony- otro capitulo terminado pero antes que nada dejo este mensaje diciendo que necesito 2   
  
chicas que quieran cuidar a Sirius Black y a Serverus Snape. Por favor conectence a MSN para   
  
poder hablar y asi si kieren saber mi e-mail lean mi bio pero personas perezosas como yo les   
  
dire aqui mismo es mary_loca2191@hotmail.com  
  
Remus- por que yo T.T  
  
Moony- por que tu? ?.?  
  
Remus- por que me tienes que cuidar tu.   
  
Moony- por que si y ya callate ¬¬...dejen sus r/r y chao. 


	3. La selecccion de las elegidas

Moony- bueno aqui seguimos y siento decirles que el concurso se acabo pero pronto abra otro.   
  
Remus- espero que no me cuides en tu otro fic  
  
Moony- bueno lo siento por ti pero bueno aqui les va el 3 capitulo.   
  
La seleccion de las elegidas.   
  
Dumbledore- Seran:  
  
LiLy Evans que se encargara de James Potter.   
  
Bellatrix Black de Sirius Black pero conste que no son primos.   
  
Moony' G. Hiwatari de Remus Lupin(estan lindo que no me aguanto *¬*)  
  
Cristy Samara de Felton cuidara a Severus(Snivellus =)) Snape.   
  
Todas las alumnas de Gryffindor y Slytherin (por supuesto las mayores) suspiraron y maldicieron   
  
y por dicha entonces no habra torneo bien las elegidas vayan a la enfermeria a buscar su bebe.   
  
Las chicas salieron y empezaron a hablar:   
  
LiLy- me toco James que horror ojala me pudiera maldecir  
  
Cristy(n/a son sus nombres cortos)- aja si claro que suerte que me toco Sev y espero que no lo  
  
llamen Snivellus si no llamo a Samara. (escalofrio)   
  
Moony- ta bien dejen de pelear solamente vayan pensando lo hermoso de cuidar a los chicos.   
  
Bella-si buen punto ya quiero tener a chibi Sirius en mis brazos *O*   
  
Moony- Chibi  
  
Cristy- Sirius  
  
Lily- o vaya.   
  
Bella- ¬¬  
  
Llegaron a la enfermeria.   
  
Sra. Pormfey- bien señoritas como ustedes van a cuidar a los bebes le daremos una habitacion para  
  
las cuatro donde tendran comodas, cunas...todo lo que necesitan para un bebe bien.   
  
Todas- genial.   
  
Sra. Promfey- cada 2 dias me tienen que traer a los niños para revisarlos y podran llevarlos a   
  
clases si quieren pero tambien se pueden salir de las clases y sus compañeros de cursos todas   
  
las mañanas le van a dar las tareas y el resumen de las clases.   
  
Todas- Ahhhh bu!!  
  
Sra. Promfey- ahorita veran un video del cuidado de un bebe. Aparecio un sillon grande y se   
  
sentaron las chicas las Sra. Promfey puso el video el cual duro una hora y media en el cual   
  
las chicas aprendieron mucho.   
  
Sra. Promfey- aqui tengan sus bebes carguenlos en los brazos para que se acostumbren y les   
  
enseñare su habitacion...fuero por varios corredores hasta que llegaron.   
  
Sra. Promfey- antes de que se me olvide tambien le dieron cochecitos para que lleven el   
  
durmiendo a clases sin molestarlo. Se fue y las chicas entraron a al cuarto el cual la contraseña  
  
era biberon. El cuarto era un redondo con cuatros camas y cuatros cunas con varias comodas un baño   
  
propio.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Moony- otro capitulo terminado las preguntas pa el proximo capitulo:   
  
que sucedera esa noche?  
  
las chicas podran dormir?  
  
se paviaran de clases?   
  
Moony- todo esto se sabra en el proximo capitulo en Los pequeños mereodadores.   
  
Remus- dejen r/r y chao .   
  
Remus empieza una clave morze que dice auxilio   
  
Moony- callate ¬¬ 


	4. La Odisea

Moony- Hola a todos!!!!!bueno seguire el proximo capitulo pero me siento triste casi no me dejan nigun r/r.   
  
Remus- por que sera ¬¬  
  
Moony- comienzo a pensar que te caigo mal  
  
Remus- ding ding usted ha ganado 10000 dolares.   
  
Moony- callate ¬¬ sin mas el proximo capitulo n_n  
  
Una odisea.   
  
Las chicas entraron al dormitorio facinadas y se pusieron a observarlo cuando Sirius se puso a llorar:   
  
bella- bueno que hago  
  
Lily- 1º huelelo pa ver si necesita cambio de pañal y si no dale su biberón que esta en la cocina.   
  
Cristy- si muevete no queremos que los demas bebes se despierten. *meciendo a su bebe*  
  
Moony toda tranquila va coge su cama pone a Remus en su cuna y le empieza a cantar.  
  
Bella huele a su bebe y parece que no era un cambio de pañal si no que el bebe tenia hambre a la cocina por el biberon va a su cama lo mece en sus brazos dandole el biberon y cantando.   
  
Mientras Cristy y Lily pones su bebes en la cuna y se ponen arreglar sus cosas; Cuando todos los bebes se durmieron las chicas suspiran y empiezan a conversar:  
  
Lily- al menos hoy la 1º noche la pasaremos tranquila   
  
Bella- al menos lo peor que nos puede pasar es que mañana aparezcamos al gran comedor echas mierda.  
  
Cristy- Bella no digas palabras sucias al frente de los bebes  
  
Bella- mira quien habla la creyente en Samara *parandose*  
  
Lily- chicas tranquilas no peelen por que si no despertaran a los niños. Cuando se oye unos llantos:  
  
bebes- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moony- tarde. muevanse traten de calmarlos dice mientras que trata de calmar a Remus pero el seguia llorando.   
  
Las demas chicas se paran y empiezan a cargar a sus bebes.  
  
Cristy- parece que tiene hambre.   
  
Bella- alimentemoslos...cada una lleva su niño a una silla de bebe y buscan papilla y se la empiezan a dar cuando Sirius y James de mal portados que son empiezan a lanzar comida a las chicas:  
  
Chicas- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Remus y Snape empiezan tambien a lanzar comida mientras que las chicas tratan de calmar la situación pero cada una estaba en sus propios problemas  
  
Las chicas estaba tratando de agarra a a los bebes pero cada vez estos lanzaban mas comida y cada vez las chicas se caian ya que gracias a la comida ellas se resbalaban.   
  
Cuando las chicas pudieron detener la guerra limpiaron todo con un movimiento de la varita y fueron al baño a darles un baño a los bebes pero la cosa fue peor ya que los bebes empezaron a ser berinches empezaron a sacar agua de la tina y ls chicas quedaron todas mojadas.   
  
Cuando las chicas lograron calmar la guerra secaron a los pequeños fueron a ponerles los pañales pero cuando iba en la parte del polvo los bebes lo tumbaron a proposito poniendo todo el aire con polvo  
  
chicas- cof, cof, cof, cof.   
  
Cuando el polvo hubo disipado las chicas vistieron a los bebes le cantaron un cancion de cuna y los bebes por fin se durmieron. Las chicas empezaron a limpiar cuando terminaro era las 4:00 de la mañana y decidieron acostarse pero apenas se acostaron los bebes empezaron a llorar.   
  
Lily- diablos  
  
Bella- cuando se van a callar   
  
Cristy- bueno por lo menos vamos a mercerles y darle un biberon y cantarles  
  
Moony- sip no podemos hacer mas nada. Y así lo hicieron hasta que los bebes por fin se durmieron una 1 mas tarde. Las chicas decidieron tomarse un taza de te se dieron cuenta que era las 8:00 y que deberian ir a desayunar.   
  
Pusieron cada una su bebe en su cochecito, sa bañaron y se vistieron y salieron camino al gran comedor. Cuando llegaron todo el mundo se quedo en estado de shock preguntandose que les habría pasado hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore les pregunto:   
  
-chicas que les paso tienen un mal estado- pregunto con seriedad.   
  
Moony- lo que paso fue que: 1º los bebe hicieron guerra de comida en la cual terminamos sucias.  
  
Cristy- 2º nos hicieron guerra de agua en la cual terminamos todas mojadas.   
  
Bella- 3º nos tiraron polvo de cambiar pañales en la cabeza y tuvimos llenas de tos y polvo   
  
Lily- 4º se pasaron llorando toda la noche hasta que los pudimos dormir 1 hora mas tarde.ç  
  
Todos- estado de shock masivo- WOW TOT  
  
Moony- y no dormimos toda la noche. Ellas se fueron a sus respectivas mesas y empezaron a comer mientras que los demas las miraron shockeados.  
  
Cristy- nos pueden dejar de mirar.   
  
Dumbledore- como es su 1º dia dejen a los bebes en la enfermeria mientras se hechan unas cuantas horas de sueño. No faltaba decir eso ya que las chicas se quedaron dormidas.  
  
Sra. Promfey- Alumnos mayores lleven a estas chicas a la enfermeria mientras que yo y Minerva vamos con los bebes alla.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Moony- que horror vaya nunca pense que este capitulo iba a ser tan horrible.   
  
Cristy- es cierto practicamente no dormi.   
  
Remus y Sirius- BUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Moony y Cristy- ah!!!!!!!!!!! salen corriendo y dicen- chao y dejen r/r!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
